


Snowflakes and meatbuns

by Saku015



Series: Daisuga Week 2014 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: One day of Daichi and Suga's lives during winter.





	Snowflakes and meatbuns

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Seasons.

The morning air was chilly. Suga pulled his blue scarf up, so only his red nose was visible. He was really thankful for his mother for finding it. He had the bad habit of being messy – which was unimaginable about him, he knew that.

As he was walking down the street, he spotted out his best friend, who was wearing many layers of clothing as well. Suga felt a smile crawling on his lips. He loved the mornings when fortune let him met Daichi on his way to morning practice.

”Daichi!” He called out, hoping his friend heard his voice which was muffled by his scarf. To his relief, Daichi stopped abruptly and turned around. Only seeing the small smile appearing on his face made Suga’s morning a hundred times better.

”Good morning, Suga!” The older boy greeted his friend when Suga reached him. ”What’s with the scarf?” It was nearly impossible, but Daichi still managed to hold back his laughter.

”My mom found it and gave it to me,” Suga answered, his voice still muffled. They had been walking to the gym for ten minutes when he asked. ”Where is Asahi?” In the mornings when he met Daichi, they usually met Asahi as well during their walk to the gym.

”He texted me last night. It seems like he came down with a nasty cold,” Daichi said, shaking his head slightly. ”He should not have given both of his scarves to that kid.”

”He is too good-hearted for not to do it,” Suga said, chuckling and Daichi nodded. Their best friend was often judged by his appearance, but they both knew that there were only few people who had bigger hearts than Azumane Asahi.

 

Snow had started falling heavily during the day and by lunchtime, all of the yard was covered in snow. Suga was standing before the window on the corridor, looking outside. Only because of seeing the amount of snow, he felt a shiver running down on his spine. He could only hope that their coach would not make them run outside during afternoon practice.

Just when he turned back towards his classroom, he caught the glimpse of Kageyama stepping out of school form the corner of his eyes. He knew well where his kouhai was heading. Suga ran into the class and grabbed his bag. After that, he rushed down the stairs and out of the building.

”Kageyama!” He called out for the boy, who only just dropped his money into the vending machine.

Kageyama turned towards him, lowering his head. He knew that buying cold drinks during winter was a bad thing and he did not want Suga-san to scold him. Believe it or not, he wanted to amaze the older setter in every way possible.

”Sorry,” he mumbled, feeling his ears heating up. Suddenly, a bottle appeared in front of him. He took it away, feeling the warmness radiating from it.

”My mom always put two bottles of hot tea into my bag during winter,” Suga said, ruffling the younger boys’ hair. ”One is more than enough for me.”

Kageyama felt a lump forming in his throat and his eyes beamed up with unshed tears. The only senpai he had ever known was Oikawa and he was far from caring when it came to him. He bent forward so low he almost fell forward. Suga yelped and pushed him up by his shoulders.

”Thank you!” Kageyama said, bowing his head once again.

”It is nothing,” Suga said, smiling, when they heard the bell ringing. ”Let’s go before both of us would be late!”

He had no idea that he was watched by their captain. 

 

Fortunately for all of them, Ukai speared them from exercising outside. When they asked his reason, he said he did not want all of his team to stay at home because of different kinds of colds.

The team was walking to Ukai’s shop, chatting about everything and nothing – just like after every practice. Suga felt extremely tired. With Nationals nearing, Ukai paid more and more attention to him, which was equal with him exercising with all of his teammates almost at every practice.

”Are you okay, Suga-san?” Hinata asked, blinking up at him with his wide, innocent eyes. Suga sent him an exhausted smile, nodding lightly.

”Are you sure? We do not want you to get sick,” Tanaka spoke up, stepping next to Hinata.

”I am grateful for your concern, but everything is fine, really,” Suga tried to reassure them – not so successfully.

That was the exact moment when Daichi stepped out of the shop with a big paper bag in his arms. All of the team’s attention turned towards the bag and Suga’s smile widened. It was so good to see them bonding over something – even if it was food.

Daichi walked up to him and nudged him with his elbow.

”What is it, mommy?” He asked, his mouth cracking into a smile. Suga glared, nudging him back. Daichi chuckled lightly, brushing some locks out of his face. He tore his own meat bun in two and reached one half to Suga.

”Thank you!” Suga said, biting into the treat. Despite the cold air and snowflakes dancing around them, Suga felt warmness bubbling up in his heart. He loved these moments with his team and he wanted to enjoy them with everything he had.


End file.
